Zabrał Ze Sobą Gwiazdy
by EKP
Summary: Musi minąć wiele miesięcy, nim Jack jest w stanie wrócić na Ziemię, a i ten czas nie wystarcza, by wyleczyć stare rany. Wszystko zmienia się, kiedy pewnego dnia znajduje na swoim biurku karteczkę z krótkim: „Znajdź mnie!". Mógłby ją łatwo zignorować, gdyby nie do bólu znajome pismo. Problem jednak leży w tym, że Ianto Jones jest od dawna martwy. Post COE, fix-it.
1. Chapter 1

_Zaczęłam pisać to opowiadanie już kilka miesięcy temu i miałam zamiar opublikować je 19 sierpnia, czyli w urodziny Ianto, jednak musiałam wcześniej wprowadzić kilka poprawek i przeczytać wszystko na spokojnie, dlatego pojawia się ono dopiero teraz._

 _Myślę, że każdy fan Torchwood, który zajmuje się pisaniem fanfiction musi napisać przynajmniej trzy opowiadania do tego fandomu – Post Cyberwoman, Post Countryside i Fix-It. Dwa pierwsze pisałam niejednokrotnie, lecz po raz pierwszy tykam się tego ostatniego._

 _Akcja opowiadania rozgrywa się prawie rok po wydarzeniach z odcinka "Dzień Piąty", kiedy to Jack opuścił Ziemię. Uwzględnione są też wydarzenia ze słuchowiska The House of the Dead, które nawiasem mówiąc polecam każdemu, kto jeszcze go nie słyszał. Jeśli COE złamało mi serce, to nie wiem, co zrobiło z nim to słuchowisko. Mogą pojawiać się również odniesienia do słuchowiska Broken (kolejna niesamowita produkcja Big Finish)._

 _Długość rozdziałów będzie bardzo różna. Niektóre będą krótkie, niektóre dłuższe. Jednocześnie pracuję też nad kilkoma innymi opowiadaniami, a od poniedziałku zaczynam szkołę, więc nie będą się one pojawiać zbyt często._

 _Opis:_ Wystarczyła chwila, by życie Jacka Hakrnessa rozpadło się w drobne kawałki. Musi minąć wiele miesięcy, nim jest w stanie wrócić na Ziemię, a i ten czas nie wystarcza, by wyleczyć stare rany. Wszystko zmienia się, kiedy pewnego dnia Jack znajduje na swoim biurku osobliwą karteczkę z krótkim: „Znajdź mnie!". Mógłby ją łatwo zignorować i szybko zapomnieć o całej sprawie, gdyby nie do bólu znajome pismo, które bez trudu był w stanie rozpoznać. Problem jednak leży w tym, że Ianto Jones jest od dawna martwy.

* * *

 **Prolog**

„You never really know what it is, not until it goes. And if it comes again it's a miracle" — Vertical Horizon (Miracle)

To była taka gra. Jack nie był do końca pewien, od czego się właściwie zaczęła ani który z nich zostawił pierwszą notatkę, lecz w pewnym momencie krótkie wiadomości napisane niechlujnym pismem na kolorowych, samoprzylepnych karteczkach przeszły do w normy w ich rytuale.

Czasami były to najzwyklejsze wiadomości związane z codziennym życiem lub pracą, lecz znacznie częściej Jack lubił myśleć o nich jako pewnej formie gry wstępnej. Na jego twarzy zawsze pojawiał się uśmiech, gdy po wejściu do gabinetu dostrzegał żółtą karteczkę przylepioną do blatu drewnianego biurka. Pieczołowicie zbierał każdą z nich, nawet jeśli było to najprostsze pytanie typu: „Kolacja u mnie?". Wiedział bowiem, że pewnego dnia będą one jedynym, co zostanie mu po Ianto.

Nie mógł jeszcze wiedzieć, że ta trywialna gra pewnego dnia całkowicie odmieni jego życie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wtedy**

„'Cause I don't wanna lose you now. I'm looking right at the other half of me The vacancy that sat in my heart is a space that now you hold" — Justin Timerlake (Mirrors)

Dzień powoli się kończył. Niebo nad Cardiff pociemniało, a na ulicy widać było coraz mniej osób. To był spokojny dzień, najspokojniejszy od wielu tygodni. Ianto przyjął ten fakt z ogromną ulgą, podobnie jak i reszta zespołu. Czasami – a właściwie bardzo często – Torchwood wysysało z człowieka całą energię i dni takie jak ten były po prostu potrzebne. Zastanawiał się nad spędzeniem nocy z Jackiem, lecz kiedy wychodził, mężczyzny nigdzie nie było widać. Postanowił więc, że jedna noc osobno nie zrobi żadnemu z nich krzywdy i opuścił Centrum samotnie.

Wieczór był cudowny – typowo letni, choć wrzesień powoli chylił się ku końcowi i na horyzoncie widać już było zbliżającą się nieuchronnie jesień. Nie mieszkał daleko od zatoki, więc postanowił zostawić auto na parkingu i cieszyć się ostatnimi dniami, kiedy można sobie pozwolić na spacer bez kurtki (i, zupełnie nietypowo dla Cardiff, na brak parasola).

Pół godziny później otworzył drzwi do swojego niewielkiego, urządzonego minimalistycznie mieszkania i chwilę później opadł na kanapę z myślą o obejrzeniu któregoś z filmów na DVD. Już sięgał po pilota, kiedy jego wzrok przykuła różowawa karteczka przylepiona do ekranu telewizora. Podniósł się na nogi i zdjął ją szybkim ruchem, uśmiechając się lekko do samego siebie.

 _Wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać. Nie każ mi czekać._

 _CJH_

* * *

— Jeśli spadniesz, to nie myśl, że będę czyścił ten płaszcz z krwi — ostrzegł, gdy dostrzegł Jacka tuż przy samej krawędzi dachu. Często się zastanawiał, kiedy jego szef do reszty stracił instynkt samozachowawczy.

Starszy mężczyzna odwrócił się ze swoim popisowym uśmiechem na twarzy i, ku uldze Ianto, ruszył w jego stronę – z daleka od niebezpiecznej krawędzi. Zatrzymał się tuż przed nim, lecz, o dziwo, postanowił nie naruszać jego przestrzeni osobistej.

— Trochę ci to zajęło. Spodziewałem się, że szybciej wyjdziesz z pracy. — Jack teatralnie spojrzał na nadgarstek z zegarkiem, który Ianto kupił mu na ostatnie święta.

— Nie sądzę, żeby mój szef to docenił. Bywa bardzo wymagający...

— Doprawdy? — zapytał, przysuwając się bliżej. Położył dłonie na jego biodrach, głaszcząc je delikatnie kciukami.

To tyle, jeśli chodzi o przestrzeń osobistą. Ianto zawsze wiedział, że dla Jacka jest to pojęcie wręcz abstrakcyjne i chyba nawet nie chciał się zastanawiać, w jaki sposób wychowuje się dzieci w LI wieku, skoro najwyraźniej nikt z tamtego okresu nie potrafi zachować odpowiedniego dystansu od swojego rozmówcy. Co prawda do tej pory poznał tylko dwie osoby z tamtych czasów, lecz ich arogancja i bezpośredniość dawały mu do myślenia.

— Żyjemy w niebezpiecznych czasach — odparł, odganiając od siebie myśli o przeszłości Jacka i pochylił lekko głowę w stronę mężczyzny. — „XXI wiek to czas, kiedy wszystko się zmienia. Musimy być gotowi" — zacytował, niezdarnie naśladując amerykański akcent.

— Hej! Wcale tak nie brzmię! — zaprotestował Jack z oburzeniem.

— Oczywiście, że nie — zgodził się ironicznie i uciszył protesty Kapitana szybkim pocałunkiem.

Oderwali się od siebie i Ianto w końcu rozejrzał się dookoła. Mieszkał w tym budynku od ponad roku, ale nigdy nie widział potrzeby wchodzenia na dach. Teraz jednak wcale się nie dziwił, że Jack wybrał to miejsce. Widok zapierał dech w piersiach, nawet jeśli nie rozpościerała się przed nimi pełna wieżowców panorama Londynu, którą tak dobrze pamiętał z wieży Torchwood Jeden. Cardiff miało w sobie jakiś jedyny w swoim rodzaju urok, który można było wyczuć nawet bez wiedzy, jaką tajemnicę skrywa to miasto. Wcale się nie dziwił, że ten tajemniczy Doktor tak często tu wracał. W tym momencie nawet on sam nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego tak bardzo chciał uciec z tego miasta zaledwie kilka lat temu.

Otrząsnął się ze swoich rozmyślań i spostrzegł, że Jack stanął obok niego. Ich dłonie zwisały luźno, ocierając się o siebie – dzieliły je zaledwie milimetry i Ianto mógł z łatwością poczuć ciepło ręki drugiego mężczyzny.

— Przyprowadził mnie tu pan, żeby mnie upić? — zapytał z uniesioną brwią, zauważając butelkę wina stojącą wraz z dwiema lampkami na rozłożonym obok nich kocu.

Jack skinął poważnie głową, obracając Ianto w swoją stronę. Ręce wróciły na jego biodra.

— A później odebrać ci twoją cnotę — wymruczał mu w odpowiedzi do ucha.

— Już to zrobiłeś, Jack — zauważył sucho.

— Faktycznie.

Twarz mężczyzny irytująco powoli zbliżała się do jego twarzy. Przewrócił oczami i przyciągnął Jack do siebie, wpijając się w jego usta. Jak jeszcze nigdy cieszył się, że udało mu się zbudować coś na kształt życia poza Torchwood. Może nie byli z Jackiem konwencjonalną parą – tak naprawdę nie był pewien, czy w ogóle są parą – ale lubił to, co było między nimi. Zrozumienie, namiętność, wspólny ból. Czasem brakowało między nimi szczerych rozmów, zwłaszcza o uczuciach – Gwen pewnie powiedziałaby, że są typowymi facetami i przewróciła oczami z irytacją. I pewnie miałaby rację, ale Ianto wcale to nie przeszkadzało. Nie potrzebował zapewnień Jacka o miłości, czerwonych róż ani czekoladek rozłożonych na poduszce. Do diabła, nie był przecież kobietą! Zamiast tego wszystkiego wystarczył mu raz na jakiś czas wieczór taki jak ten. Po ciężkim dniu w pracy, sam na sam z Jackiem, by na nowo nabrać pewności, że po śmierci Lisy udało mu się znaleźć nowy cel w życiu; by upewnić się, że świat, który ratuje każdego dnia, jest tego wart.

Odsunął się od Jacka na bezpieczną odległość. Wiedział, że zbyt długie wdychanie tych przeklętych feromonów pozwoliłoby mężczyźnie przekonać go do wszystkiego, a, mimo że o tej godzinie było to mniej niż mało prawdopodobne, Ianto wolał nie zostać nakryty na seksie przez któregoś ze swoich sąsiadów.

Kątem oka zobaczył, że Jack otwiera butelkę z winem i rozlewa je do dwóch lampek. On sam usiadł na kocu i wpatrzył się w niebo, które zmieniło kolor na granatowy. Zdawało się, że pogoda wciąż jest łaskawa i dzięki braku chmur bez problemu można było zobaczyć gwiazdy. Oczywiście nie tak, jak widać byłoby je gdzieś z dala od miasta, lecz widok i tak robił wrażenie. Ianto od dziecka uwielbiał patrzeć w niebo, choć w szkole nigdy nie przejawiał specjalnego zainteresowania fizyką i astronomią. Mimo to, może wcale nie powinno go dziwić, że ostatecznie skończył w Torchwood? Powiedzieć, że z powodu instytutu wiele wycierpiał byłoby niedopowiedzeniem stulecia, a jednak lubił myśleć, że daleko zaszedł odkąd kilka lat temu został zwerbowany i właściwie gdyby mógł, to niczego by nie zmienił.

Jakaś część niego wciąż tęskniła za Lisą, lecz nie był to już ten sam ostry, przejmujący ból na samo wspomnienie jej imienia. Rana powoli zaczęła się zabliźniać i skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że Jack nie miał w tym sporego udziału. Spojrzał kątem oka na mężczyznę, który zajął miejsce obok niego i z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy wpatrywał się w niebo. Jego dłoń leżała obok jego dłoni i Ianto z trudem powstrzymał się przed dotknięciem jej. Nie chciał przerywać chwili refleksji Jacka. Było jasna jak słońce, że wciąż tęskni on za gwiazdami i chłopak doceniał, że w chwilach, gdy tęsknota ta stawała się niemal bolesna, Jack pozwalał mu być tam dla niego.

Czasami Ianto wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że Kapitan zrezygnował dla nich z tego wszystkiego. Mógł być teraz ze swoim Doktorem, zwiedzać wszechświat i podziwiać jego wspaniałości. Każdego dnia żyć nową przygodą, dokładnie tak jak lubił. Mógł nawet wrócić do LI wieku, do domu. Zamiast tego Jack zdecydował się wrócić na tę ciasną planetę, do swojego małego zespołu – do ludzi, którzy go zdradzili, na Boga! Odrzucił dla nich mężczyznę, na którego czekał ponad sto lat i postanowił zostać, dobrze wiedząc, że pewnego dnia straci ich wszystkich. W końcu czym był ich czas w porównaniu z wiecznością, którą miał Jack?

Zamknął oczy, czując, że jego myśli zmierzają w niebezpiecznym kierunku. Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Nie tej nocy. Chciał, żeby ta jedna noc była idealna – pozbawiona widma nieuchronnej, gwałtownej śmierci, która czekała wszystkich pracowników Torchwood, pozbawiona wszelkich wątpliwości i przykrych wspomnień.

Uniósł powieki i z wahaniem złapał dłoń Jacka. Mężczyzna oderwał oczy od nieba i spojrzał na niego z czymś dziwnym, co jednak nie było ani złością, ani irytacją. Powoli mały uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, lecz nie był to ten sam szeroki i sztuczny grymas, którym rzucał każdego dnia na prawo i lewo. W takich momentach Ianto miał wrażenie, że Jack pozwala mu zajrzeć pod swoją pilnie dopracowaną maskę i zobaczyć ten najbardziej strzeżony fragment samego siebie.

— Cieszę się, że do nas wróciłeś — przyznał po raz pierwszy i zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że nie czuje się zakłopotany tym wyznaniem.

Poczuł, że Jack ściska jego dłoń w odpowiedzi i znów wbija wzrok w oddalone od nich o lata świetlne punty na niebie.

— Ja też, Ianto — odparł cicho. — Ja też.


	3. Chapter 3

**Teraz**

„Tonight your memory burns like a fire, with every one it grows higher and higher. I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love." — Rascal Flatts (Come Wake Me Up)

Wpatrywał się w miasto przed sobą, podczas gdy śnieg powoli pokrywał jego włosy i ubranie. Pierwsze białe święta od wielu lat i to w Cardiff, do diabła. Okrył się szczelniej płaszczem, uporczywie wpatrując się przed siebie. Coś dziwnego działo się z pogodą w całym kraju, ale nie miał dziś głowy, żeby się tym martwić. Zresztą pracowali nad tym już od dobrego tygodnia, jeden dzień przerwy nie powinien zrobić większej różnicy.

— Tak właśnie myślałam, że cię tu znajdę.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę głosu, który dobiegł go zza jego pleców. Nikt nie powinien wiedzieć o tym miejscu, a jeśli już wiedział, to powinien był uszanować jego prywatność. Zmarszczył brwi na widok Marty. Otworzył usta, żeby zapytać, co, do cholery, tutaj robiła, ale nagle uświadomił sobie, że nie jest w stanie. Uderzyła w niego świadomość, że wilgoć na jego policzkach wcale nie była resztkami rozpuszczonych płatków śniegu, a uścisk w gardle, który uniemożliwiał wykrztuszenie choćby słowa...

Szybko otarł twarz, mając nadzieję, że jakimś cudem umknie to uwadze Marty.

— Gwen się o ciebie martwiła — odezwała się kobieta, patrząc na niego dziwnie. — Nie pojawiłeś się na przyjęciu.

Oczywiście. Zapomniał o tym głupim przyjęciu świątecznym, na które zaprosili go Gwen i Rhys. Zapomniał a może celowo je zignorował. Nie był pewny.

— Jak mnie znalazłaś? — zapytał i przeklął w myślach, kiedy usłyszał jak żałośnie brzmi jego głos.

— Namierzyliśmy twój telefon — powiedziała i miał wrażenie, że usłyszał w jej głosie skruchę. — Wiem, że nie powinniśmy, ale to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy tak znikasz, Jack. Martwiliśmy się.

— Nic mi nie jest — odparł pustym głosem, odwracając się do niej plecami.

Usłyszał zbliżające się kroki i z trudem powstrzymał westchnienie irytacji. Teraz, kiedy Gwen była zbyt zajęta swoją powiększającą się rodziną, zdawało się, że Marta przejęła jej irytujący zwyczaj niańczenia go. Szkoda, bo uważał, że ze wszystkich ludzi na tej planecie, to właśnie ona będzie w stanie najlepiej zrozumieć jego potrzebę samotności. Przy podróżach z Doktorem naprawdę przydaje się umiejętność wyczucia, kiedy ktoś musi zostać sam ze sobą. On i Rose zawsze to rozumieli; sądził, że Marta też, lecz teraz coraz częściej w to wątpił.

Kobieta złapała go za rękę i z trudem powstrzymał się od wyszarpnięcia jej. Kochał Martę – po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszli – z sekretem, który dzielili była dla niego jak członek rodziny. Dziś jednak naprawdę nie był w nastroju na zwierzenia i zabawę w psychiatrę.

— Gwen powiedziała, że tutaj mieszkał. Często tu przychodzisz?

Wzruszył ramionami, wiedząc, że prawdziwa odpowiedź jeszcze mniej by ją zadowoliła. Znów poczuł iskrę irytacji, tym razem skierowaną ku Gwen. Oczywiście, próbowała mu pomóc – jak zawsze – ale czy choć raz nie mogła siedzieć cicho?

— Szczelina się odezwała? — zapytał, tym razem dużo lepiej kontrolując swój głos.

Marta spojrzała na niego z niezadowoleniem, najwyraźniej dostrzegając mało subtelną zmianę tematu. Dzięki Bogu, nie skomentowała tego w żaden sposób, choć Jack podejrzewał, że było jeszcze kilka mądrości, którymi chciała się z nim podzielić

Po raz kolejny zaczął się zastanawiać, co ostatnio było z nim nie tak, że w każdej kobiecie budził niezmierzone pokłady instynktu macierzyńskiego. Jego rodzice nie żyli od tak dawna, że nie był nawet w stanie przypomnieć sobie ich twarzy, a co dopiero za nimi tęsknić. Był dorosłym mężczyzną, a nawet więcej. Przerastał wszystkich ludzi na tej planecie nie tylko wiekiem, ale też doświadczeniem i bólem, na jaki skazało go wieczne życie. Definitywnie nie potrzebował niańki na pełen etat.

Nagle jeszcze bardziej zatęsknił za Toshiko – jej cichą obecnością, sposobem, w jaki zawsze była tam dla niego, jednocześnie nigdy nie naciskając. Od jej śmierci minęły już prawie dwa lata. Dwa długie, ciężkie lata, odkąd jego rodzony brat pozbawił go dwójki najlepszych przyjaciół, a on wciąż mógł wyraźnie zobaczyć, jak życie opuszcza ciało Tosh, kiedy tylko zamknął oczy. Zacisnął zęby na myśl o niej, Owenie i Gray'u. Znów uderzyła w niego fala poczucia winy; miał wrażenie, że z każdym razem była ona coraz większa

— Nie dlatego tu jestem — rzekła powoli Marta, wpatrując się w niego natarczywie.

Czuł, że jej oczy śledzą uważnie każdy jego ruch i mimowolnie zaczął się zastanawiać, co by zrobiła, gdyby nagle skoczył. Z łatwością mógł wyobrazić sobie przerażoną twarz Gwen. Już widział jej wielkie zielone oczy wypełnione łzami, kiedy pyta go, dlaczego to zrobił. Prawie jęknął na myśl, że nawet ośmiomiesięczna córka i trzeci miesiąc ciąży nie byłyby w stanie powstrzymać jej przed chodzeniem za nim krok w krok przez najbliższych kilka miesięcy. Kiedyś pewnie by mu to schlebiało – dawno temu, zanim uczucie do Ianto przyćmiło zauroczenie Gwen. Teraz sama myśl o tym przyprawiała go o mdłości.

Dlaczego nikt nie rozumiał, że nie chce ich przeklętej litości?! Potrzebował tylko czasu, by prawidłowo przeżyć żałobę. Był to winien Ianto, a nawet gdyby nie był, to nie potrafił nic poradzić, że czuje w ten sposób.

— Jack, to co sobie robisz nie jest zdrowe — powiedziała, kiedy cisza coraz bardziej się dłużyła.

— W takim razie to chyba dobrze, że jestem nieśmiertelny.

Wypowiedział te słowa z uśmiechem, lecz nawet dla niego brzmiały one pusto i gorzko. Miał jednak płonną nadzieję, że rozładuje jakoś atmosferę i kobieta da sobie spokój z umoralnianiem go. Niestety czekał go zawód. Marta się nie uśmiechnęła. Zamiast tego zmarszczyła brwi.

— Nie chodzi mi o to, że za nim tęsknisz — kontynuowała, jakby Jack w ogóle się nie odezwał. — Bo to w porządku, Jack. W porządku jest za kimś tęsknić, tak samo jak w porządku jest potrzebować czyjejś pomocy.

— Nie wiedziałem, że ma pani dyplom z psychologi, doktor Jones.

Znów zero reakcji, choć był pewien, że tym razem włożył dużo więcej wysiłku, by jego uśmiech wyszedł szczerze. W myślach warknął z irytacją, dostrzegając, że w ten sposób się jej nie pozbędzie. Cholera! Robiła się w tym niemal tak dobra jak Gwen. Ciekawe, czy nie dostała od niej jakieś wspaniałej rady w stylu „nie przestawaj, dopóki nie rzuci się z tego dachu". Jeśli tak, to świetnie, bo Marta byłaby wtedy wyjątkowo blisko celu.

Pozwolił sobie na westchnięcie i zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku wejścia na dach, zauważając, że Marta rozluźnia się, kiedy dystans między nim a krawędzią się zwiększył. Naprawdę, co było nie tak z tymi ludźmi? Czego nie rozumieli w słowie nieśmiertelność? Jak to powiedział Doktor? „Stały punkt w czasie i przestrzeni", „błąd". Co by zmieniło, gdyby rzucił się z tego głupiego dachu? Ostatecznie przecież i tak by wrócił!

— Nic mi nie jest, Marto — powiedział, powtarzając po raz niezliczony ten utarty frazes. — Naprawdę — dodał, kiedy dostrzegł jej niewzruszoną, sceptyczną minę.

Twarz kobiety nieco złagodniała, kiedy podeszła do niego i złapała ostrożnie jego przemarzniętą dłoń.

— Jest ci ciężko, rozumiem to. Wiem, że potrzebujesz czasu, żeby sobie z tym poradzić. Wróciłeś na Ziemię, do Torchwood i to już ogromny postęp. Chciałabym tylko, żebyś czasem porozmawiał z którymś z nas.

Otworzył usta, chcąc jej przerwać, lecz kobieta nie dała mu na to szansy.

— Oczywiście, że możesz sobie z tym poradzić sam, przecież wiem. Ale, Jack, pamiętaj, że masz ludzi, którzy cię kochają, którzy się o ciebie martwią. My też znaliśmy Ianto. Ja niezbyt dobrze, ale był przyjacielem Gwen. Ona na pewno zrozumie, jeśli będziesz chciał z nią porozmawiać.

Spojrzał w jej brązowe oczy i na widok zmartwienia, jakie w nich dostrzegł poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Nie dość, że zawalił już jako przywódca, to teraz okazywał się również beznadziejnym przyjacielem. Wbrew sobie skinął powoli głową, zastanawiając się, czy kiedykolwiek odważy się jeszcze przed kimś otworzyć. Mimo tego cichego kłamstwa, poczuł się nieco lepiej, kiedy dostrzegł delikatny uśmiech, który upiększył twarz Marty.

* * *

Nowe Centrum w wielu kwestiach przypominało ich stare miejsce pracy. W ciągu tych kilku sekund przed wybuchem bomby, Ianto udało się wprowadzić odpowiedni protokół bezpieczeństwa, który ocalił podziemia i archiwa. W gruncie rzeczy zniszczeniu uległy wszystkie ich komputery i pomieszczenia na głównym poziomie, jednak blokada czasowa Tosh, którą otoczone zostały niższe partie Centrum – w tym choćby kostnica, do której przeniósł zahibernowane ciało brata – przetrwały.

Oczywiście wybudowanie na tym miejscu nowej bazy nie było ani łatwe, ani tanie i gdyby Jack nie uzyskał poparcia premiera i królowej, nigdy by się nie udało. Na nieszczęście dla UNIT-u, królowa uznała, że ponosi on pełną winę za zniszczenie bazy podległego jej instytutu i zdecydowała, że odbudowa sfinansowana zostanie z pieniędzy, które co roku przeznaczane były na ich dział eksperymentów.

Jack uważał to za sprawiedliwe rozwiązanie, lecz mimo to relacje między Torchwood a UNIT-em jeszcze nigdy nie były tak napięte. Gwen starała się robić, co w jej mocy, by kontakty dwóch organizacji odbywały się w miarę cywilizowanie, lecz i ona wciąż wyraźnie pamiętała, co UNIT zrobił Jackowi, kiedy ostatnim razem sytuacja zaczęła wymykać się im spod kontroli.

Po odbudowie wszystko wyglądało bardziej schludnie i nowocześnie. Zmienił się też rozkład pomieszczeń. Zatoka medyczna, w której na co dzień rezydowała Marta, była teraz znacznie większa i lepiej wyposażona, a może po prostu panował w niej porządek, jakiego nie mógł sobie przypomnieć z czasów, gdy ich lekarzem był Owen.

Jeszcze jedną ważną zmianą był brak jego małej sypialni. Postanowił zainwestować w mieszkanie, stwierdziwszy, że przecież i tak nie czeka już na Doktora, więc ciągła obecność w Centrum nie ma sensu. Gwen bardzo ucieszyła ta wiadomość i kobieta natychmiast zaangażowała się w pomoc przy wyborze nowego lokum, twierdząc, że musi jak najszybciej wyprowadzić się z hotelu, w którym zatrzymał się po powrocie. Pozwolił jej, by sama się tym zajęła, co wyraźnie sprawiło jej radość.

Musiał przyznać, że Gwen ma dobry gust. Lubił swoje nowe mieszkanie. Nie było zbyt duże, wręcz małe, dzięki czemu łatwiej było je wypełnić niewielką ilością rzeczy, które posiadał. Rzadko tam bywał – znacznie rzadziej niż sądził jego zespół, lecz w tym miejscu naprawdę mógł poczuć się jak w domu.

Na lodówce Gwen zawiesiła tylko kilka zdjęć, oczywiście wśród nich były te sprzed śmierci Owena, Tosh i Ianto – zupełnie jakby kobieta starała się przypomnieć mu tych wszystkich ludzi, u boku których i dla których walczył. Nieczęsto na nie spoglądał; wywoływały one fale wspomnień, które zupełnie niespodziewanie były w stanie przemienić się w brutalne tsunami, kończące się atakiem paniki. Od śmierci Ianto – tej drugiej, definitywnej, która skłoniła go do opuszczenia Ziemi – zdarzyło mu się kilka takich ataków, lecz do tej pory jakoś dawał sobie z nimi radę.

Przekroczył próg Centrum, rozglądając się leniwie dookoła. Mimo że wszystko wyglądało profesjonalnie i nowocześnie, miejsce to budziło w nim uczucie wyobcowania i nostalgii. Tęsknił za urokiem, jaki miała w sobie ich dawna baza, za wszystkimi wspomnieniami, które się z nią wiązały. A najbardziej tęsknił za Myfanwy, która nie miała żadnej szansy na przeżycie wybuchu. Z jednej strony była tylko dzikim zwierzęciem, które miało nieszczęście utknąć w XXI wieku, lecz Jack zawsze postrzegał ją jako swojego rodzaju bratnią duszę. Oboje wyrwani ze swoich czasów, oboje samotni i opuszczeni, niezrozumiani przez resztę otaczającego ich świata.

Gwen twierdziła, że ich nowa baza jest znacznie bardziej praktyczna, ale Jack wiedział doskonale, że nie tylko on tęskni za tym, jak rzeczy wyglądały kiedyś. Nie mógł narzekać, jego nowy zespół był świetny. Wszyscy się dogadywali i pracowali w przyjaznej atmosferze, będąc przy tym skuteczni jak nigdy dotąd. Udało mu się namówić Mickiego i Martę, by pomogli w odbudowie Torchwood Trzy, a po wszystkim zaoferował im pracę. Zwerbował też Louis, która tak im pomogła w tamtym strasznym czasie, a także przyjaciela Gwen, Andy'ego. Początkowo miał co do niego wątpliwości – przeklęci policjanci i ta ich moralność – lecz mężczyzna szybko udowodnił swoją wartość i do tej pory Jack ani razu nie żałował swojej decyzji.

Dobrze było znów mieć duży zespół, zwłaszcza, że szczelina, za której zamknięcie Ianto poświęcił życie, jakimś cudem znów była otwarta. Jack ponuro podejrzewał, że Cardiff po prostu nie mogłoby być normalnym, bezpiecznym miastem. Z drugiej strony, gdyby nie szczelina, królowa pewnie nie widziałaby potrzeby odbudowania Torchwood Trzy, a w ostatnim czasie instytut stanowił większą część jego życia. Przynajmniej inwazje wrogich kosmitów, którzy z jakiś niezrozumiałych dla niego powodów obrali sobie za cel Cardiff, pozwalały mu nie pogrążać się w ponurych wspomnieniach. Robił to przez ponad rok po śmierci Ianto i był aż nazbyt świadomy, jak blisko szaleństwa się znalazł. Właśnie dlatego wrócił na Ziemię, do Gwen. Wiedział, że teraz tylko ona jedyna była w stanie poskładać go w całość, nawet jeśli nie bardzo podobały mu się jej metody.

Tego dnia szczelina najwyraźniej postanowiła milczeć. Na wszelki wypadek rzucił okiem na komputer, lecz program wykrywający jej aktywność zapowiadał spokojnych kilka dni. Oczywiście niczego nie można było być pewnym, lecz, póki co, wszystko wskazywało, że spędzi kolejną noc na ponurych rozmyślaniach. Spojrzał szybko na zegarek, choć dobrze wiedział, że wciąż jest zbyt wcześnie, by iść do domu.

Z niechęcią powlókł się w stronę swojego gabinetu. Równie dobrze mógł się zabrać za raport na temat ostatniej inwazji, podczas której zginęło trzech cywili. Otworzył drzwi, po drodze łapiąc teczkę z raportem Gwen na temat tych samych wydarzeń – mała inspiracja jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła. W pewnym sensie Jack lubił pracę dla Torchwood – tylko ta papierkowa robota!

Dopiero kiedy zajął miejsce za biurkiem i miał sięgnąć po kartkę (zawsze wolał pisać wszystko odręcznie), niewielki żółty kwadrat odcinający się na tle drewnianego biurka przykuł jego uwagę. Miał wrażenie, że w jednej chwili całe powietrze opuściło jego ciało, a płuca z jakiegoś powodu nie były w stanie poradzić sobie z tym problemem. Spróbował odetchnąć, lecz nie przyniosło to skutku – czuł się, jakby ktoś ścisnął z całej siły jego gardło.

Zszokowany wpatrywał się w żółtą karteczkę, niewinnie przylepioną do blatu biurka. Znajome, eleganckie litery układały się w napis, który jego otumaniony mózg ledwie był w stanie odczytać.

 _Znajdź mnie!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Wtedy**

„And I will be your hope when you feel like it's over. And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters" — RED (Not Alone)

Z perspektywy czasu, Jack dobrze wiedział, że mógł to wszystko zrobić lepiej. Oczywiście zawsze istniała taka możliwość, lecz to właśnie tego dnia myśl ta postanowiła go prześladować i trwało to tak długo, że właściwie jego ostateczny wybuch nie powinien nikogo dziwić. Niestety wyładowanie frustracji na swoim zespole, którego przecież wcale nie winił za ostatnią porażkę, sprawiło, że poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Już w chwili, w której otworzył usta, by nawrzeszczeć na biedną Tosh, wiedział, że będzie tego żałował.

Drzwi Centrum zamknęły się i w ostatniej chwili Jack był jeszcze w stanie zauważyć pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie Gwen. Opadł na krzesło Toshiko, czując, że nogi nie będą mogły dłużej go utrzymać. Wiedział, że odesłanie zespołu, zanim powiedział coś naprawdę krzywdzącego, było jedną z najlepszych decyzji, jakie podjął tego dnia, lecz teraz, kiedy alarm umilkł i nawet Myfanwy z jakiegoś powodu była cicho, poczuł się nieskończenie samotny. Być może i on powinien na jakiś czas opuścić Centrum, znaleźć jakiś wysoki dach i spróbować nie myśleć o tym, że jego decyzje doprowadziły do śmierci ośmiolatki. Brzmiało to całkiem rozsądnie, lecz przez następnych kilka minut nie był w stanie zmusić się do podniesienia na nogi.

W końcu wszedł do gabinetu, chwycił płaszcz i już miał wychodzić, kiedy coś przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Kubek z kawą, która zdążyła już ostygnąć i żółta karteczka, przylepiona do blatu biurka. Oderwał ją, by przeczytać krótką notatkę napisaną charakterystycznym, starannym pismem Ianto.

 _Postaraj się nie zadręczać tym zbyt długo. Pamiętaj, że wciąż jesteś tylko człowiekiem._

 _IJ_

W jednej chwili poczuł się jak jeszcze większy drań, choć doskonale wiedział, że to nie to było celem Ianto. Teraz jednak jeszcze bardziej żałował tego, jak oschle potraktował młodszego mężczyznę, kiedy ten położył mu dłoń na ramieniu w geście wsparcia. Oczywiście mógł tłumaczyć to szokiem i faktem, że trzymał na rękach martwe dziecko, lecz mimo wszystko nie miał prawa powiedzieć żadnej z tamtych okropnych rzeczy. Ianto zdawał się jednak zbyt dobrze go rozumieć i wyglądało na to, że w pewnym sensie już mu wybaczył, nawet jeśli przez następny tydzień Jack prawdopodobnie będzie skazany na bezkofeinową kawę.

Przejechał palcami po estetycznych literach i z zaskoczeniem uświadomił sobie, że rytm jego serca nieznacznie się zmienił. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, choć wciąż był w podłym nastroju. Schował karteczkę do kieszeni, chwycił płaszcz i opuścił Centrum. Nie zamierzał odwiedzać tej nocy mieszkania Ianto; wciąż był zbyt przepełniony tymi wszystkimi emocjami, których nie chciał wyładowywać na młodszym mężczyźnie. Ianto zrobił już dla niego wystarczająco dużo tego dnia, a z jakiegoś powodu ta prosta kartka zawierająca ledwie dwa zdania znaczyła dla niego więcej niż cokolwiek innego.

Czasami kompletnie nie mógł zrozumieć, czym zasłużył sobie na taką lojalność Ianto, zwłaszcza kiedy myślał o ich historii. Nie żeby robił to zbyt często; niespecjalnie lubił wracać myślami do tamtej nocy, kiedy zmuszeni byli zabić to, co zostało z dziewczyny ich archiwisty. Z nieco większym optymizmem myślał natomiast o wydarzeniach w pubie Ferret. Co prawda Ianto wysłał go wtedy na pewną śmierć, lecz w ostatniej chwili coś kazało mu wrócić i ocalić mu życie, choć Jack nie był wcale pewien, czy na to zasłużył.

Tamta noc, mimo iż pełna niezręczności, coś między nimi zmieniła. „Tylko ten jeden raz", Jack uśmiechał się za każdym razem, kiedy o tym myślał. Bywały chwile, w których zastanawiał się, czy aby przypadkiem nie postradał zmysłów, idąc z Ianto do łóżka. Doskonale wiedział, że jego psychika była wystarczająco krucha bez emocjonalnych zawirowań związanych z szefem, który zabił jego dziewczynę. Ale może z drugiej strony Ianto faktycznie miał rację? Może właśnie tego obaj potrzebowali? Podobała mu się ta myśl i w gorszych momentach chwytał się jej jak brzytwy.

Tej nocy nie wrócił już do Centrum. Spędził godziny na wpatrywaniu się panoramę Cardiff, co jakiś czas przenosząc wzrok na gwiazdy. W mieście zawsze ciężko było je zobaczyć, co na ogół koszmarnie do frustrowało. Tym razem jednak nie przykuwał do tego takiej uwagi. Przyszedł w to miejsce, by przemyśleć wszystkie decyzje, jakie podjął tego dnia, a w jakiś sposób skończył z obrazem Ianto w swojej głowie. Będą należały mu się przeprosiny i to spore, choć pewnie i tak zbędzie je wywróceniem oczami. Może Jackowi uda się wyciągnąć go na kolejną randkę, gdzie będzie mógł wynagrodzić mu swoje zachowanie? Byli w tym już coraz lepsi. Pierwszy raz był raczej komedią porażek niż czymkolwiek innym; dopóki Jack nie wrócił ze swojej „podróży" z Doktorem, obaj skupiali się raczej na fizycznym aspekcie swojej relacji i dopiero kiedy usiedli naprzeciwko siebie w restauracji, dotarło do nich, że nie do końca mają o czym rozmawiać. Do tego dochodziły problemy, których nigdy nie rozwiązali przed odejściem Jacka.

Po tamtym wieczorze był święcie przekonany, że popełnił błąd zapraszając Ianto na randkę, ale wtedy, dwa dni później mężczyzna zaproponował wspólne wyjście do teatru i nim zdążył to przemyśleć, już powiedział tak. Tym razem wszystko potoczyło się nieco lepiej. Może jeszcze nie było to nic idealnego, lecz pomogło mu odzyskać tę samą nadzieję, która zaczęła go wypełniać na myśl o Ianto, kiedy wisiał w łańcuchach na statku Mistrza. Może faktycznie mogli stać się dla siebie kimś więcej?

Teraz, stojąc na jednym z najwyższych budynków w mieście, czując zimne krople deszczu na twarzy, Jack już nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Być może nie był jeszcze zakochany w Ianto, lecz wszedł na drogę, z której nie było już odwrotu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Teraz**

„In my head I replay our conversations over and over til they feel like hallucinations. You know me - I love to lose my mind. And every time anybody speaks your name I still feel the same: I ache, I ache, I ache inside." — Kate Miller-Heidke (The Last Day On Earth)

Jack nigdy nie był rodzajem osoby, którą łatwo jest przestraszyć, tym bardziej odkąd dowiedział się o swojej nieśmiertelności. Według Doktora miał dożyć przeklętego końca świata – to sprawiało, że człowiek był w stanie spojrzeć na wszystko z kompletnie innej perspektywy.

Kiedy spostrzegł ładne, znajome pismo na kartce przylepionej do jego biurka, nie od razu się przestraszył, wręcz przeciwnie – przez sekundę był w stanie uwierzyć, że wszystko jest jak dawniej; że za moment usłyszy zza drzwi kolejną kłótnię Owena i Gwen, gdzieś w tle hałasu narobi Myfanwy. Gdyby wszedł do głównego pomieszczenia, był tego pewien, przywitałby go słodki uśmiech Tosh i zapach kawy, którą po chwili wręczyłby mu Ianto, przewracając oczami na coraz głośniejszą sprzeczkę swoich kolegów.

Jack oczywiście był stary, lecz do tej pory nie miał większych problemów z pamięcią i szybko uderzyło w niego, dlaczego żadna z tych rzeczy się nie wydarzy i dlaczego niemożliwe było, by na jego biurku znajdowała się wiadomość zostawiona przez martwego kochanka.

Odskoczył jak oparzony, przewracając przy tym krzesło. Serce biło mu w piersi jak oszalałe, co zazwyczaj działo się jedynie podczas jednej z tych niebezpiecznych misji, z których szanse na wyjście w jednym kawałku przedstawiają się dość marnie.

Spojrzał znów w to samo miejsce i z ulgą zdał sobie sprawę, że blat biurka, poza stosem papierów do wypełnienia, był pusty. Wciąż nie był w stanie do końca się uspokoić, lecz przynajmniej wiedział, że nie dręczą go żadne długotrwałe omamy. Po prostu zbyt dużo myślał w ostatnich dniach o przeszłości i proszę – oto skutki. Nagle myśl o wcześniejszym powrocie do domu nie była już wcale taka głupia i kilka minut później Jack przemierzał zimne ulice Cardiff. Jednocześnie starał się wyrzucić z głowy obraz Ianto. Zdecydowanie za dużo o nim myślał i, jak mówiła Gwen, wcale nie wychodziło mu to na dobre. Najwyższy czas zerwać z przeszłością i zacząć na nowo żyć.

Cóż, łatwo powiedzieć. Boże, naprawdę potrzebował teraz drinka.

Jack uwielbiał Gwen, naprawdę. Była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką, zastępcą, a w trudnych chwilach powierniczką. Mówił jej rzeczy, których nie powiedziałby nikomu innemu. Przez jakiś czas myślał nawet, że może być w niej zakochany. Kobieta była jedynym powodem, który skłonił go do powrotu na Ziemię i przeważnie nie żałował tej decyzji. W tym momencie jednak Jack z chęcią przehandlowałby własny manipulator wirów czasowych w zamian za chwilę wytchnienia od nadopiekuńczości swojej przyjaciółki.

Bóg mu świadkiem, że Gwen Cooper z instynktem macierzyńskim była jeszcze gorsza od tej Gwen, którą zapamiętał i w momentach takich jak te przypominał sobie, czemu momentami miał ochotę dosypać jej retconu do kawy. Kochał Gwen, ale, szczerze mówiąc, podziwiał Rhysa za jego cierpliwość i skrycie cieszył się, że nie jest jej dzieckiem. Maluchy będą miały szczęście, jeśli przed osiemnastymi urodzinami wyjdą z domu bez szalików.

Prawdopodobnie po nocy, którą spędził na wlewaniu w siebie pokaźnych ilości alkoholu, mógłby spać do południa, a może nawet dłużej. Problem w tym, że Gwen miała na ten temat inne zdanie.

— Podaj mi jeden dobry powód, dla którego nie miałabym ci teraz skopać tyłka, Jacku Harkness — powiedziała, przepychając się w drzwiach, które zupełnie bezmyślnie otworzył, kiedy jej głośne pukanie wyrwało go ze snu.

— Jestem twoim najlepszych przyjacielem? — wymamrotał niewyraźnie, krzywiąc się na dźwięk własnego głosu.

— Ładny mi z ciebie przyjaciel, skoro nawet nie raczyłeś pojawić się na moim przyjęciu świątecznym — warknęła zirytowana. — Jak widzę, miałeś całkiem dobry powód?

Machnęła ręką w kierunku pustej karafki na whisky i spiorunowała go spojrzeniem. Czasami Jack nie mógł uwierzyć, że jej złość mogła mieć na niego taki wpływ. Był wytrenowanym agentem czasu, Kapitanem RAF w trakcie wojny i dowódcą Torchwood Trzy – nie powinien bać się wściekłej Gwen Cooper. Nie powinien, a jednak rozpaczliwie zaczął szukać w głowie wymówki, która mogłaby uspokoić jego przyjaciółkę, szybko jednak zorientował się, że takowa nie istnieje.

Zamiast próbować się tłumaczyć, postanowił więc zacząć sprzątać bałagan, jaki zrobił po pijaku. Gwen westchnęła i z irytacją zabrała mu z rąk worek na śmieci.

— Idź wziąć prysznic, Bóg mi świadkiem, że go potrzebujesz. Ja tu posprzątam — powiedziała, wciąż wpatrując się w niego nieprzychylnie. — A potem czeka nas długa rozmowa, Jack — dodała, kiedy ruszył w kierunku łazienki.

Mimo iż poważna rozmowa z Gwen nie brzmiała do końca zachęcająco, prysznic wydawał się całkiem dobrym pomysłem, zwłaszcza, że w pewnym momencie poprzedniej nocy był najwyraźniej na tyle pijany, by przestać trafiać szklanką do ust. Nawet we własnym mniemaniu pachniał odrażająco i wcale nie był zaskoczony, że Gwen patrzyła na niego z mieszaniną niesmaku i litości. Zazwyczaj nie upijał się do nieprzytomności – lata doświadczenia nauczyły go, że nie prowadzi to do niczego dobrego – jednak za każdym razem, kiedy jednak to robił, Gwen postanawiała wpaść z wizytą. Nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby w tym momencie uważała go już za alkoholika.

Piętnaście minut później zajął miejsce przy stole w kuchni, a jego przyjaciółka postawiła przed nim kubek gorącej herbaty, pamiętając, by nie dolewać do niej mleka. Żadne z nich nawet nie pomyślało o zrobieniu kawy, jakby panowała między nimi jakaś niepisana zasada.

— Jack, to nie może się dalej ciągnąć — powiedziała ostro Gwen, gdy stało się jasne, że on sam nie zacznie rozmowy, na którą ostatecznie wcale nie miał ochoty.

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

Skrzywił się, widząc niezadowoloną minę kobiety i nawet sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że nie była to chwila jego aktorskiego popisu. Gwen wymamrotała coś po walijsku i Jack nagle przypomniał sobie, że kobieta jest w trzecim miesiącu ciąży i być może denerwowanie jej nie było takim znowu dobrym pomysłem.

— Chcesz wiedzieć, o czym mówię? — syknęła ze złością i nim zdążył odpowiedzieć uderzyła ręką w stół: — Mówię o tym, co ze sobą robisz, do diabła! Jesteś wrakiem człowieka, Jack! — Przerwała i z widocznym wzięła uspokajający oddech. — Rozumiem, że musiałeś odejść — kontynuowała, starając się lepiej nad sobą panować. — Zabolało mnie to, ale naprawdę rozumiem. Bóg raczy wiedzieć, jak daleko byłabym w stanie uciec, gdybym straciła Rhysa. Ale kiedy wróciłeś, powiedziałeś, że jest lepiej i przez jakiś czas chciałam w to wierzyć. Tylko, że tak nie wyglądają ludzie, którzy pogodzili się ze śmiercią ukochanej osoby, Jack.

Wbrew sobie roześmiał się gorzko.

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że z czymś takim można się pogodzić? — zapytał ostro, nagle również czując złość. — Nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest, Gwen! Nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest stracić kogoś, kogo się kocha!

— Tak sądzisz?! Myślisz, że nie wiem, jak to jest?! — zawołała oburzona.

— Cóż, kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, Rhys miał się całkiem dobrze — powiedział ironicznie.

— Nie tylko ty go kochałeś, idioto! — krzyknęła drżącym głosem, wstając z krzesła. — Był też moim przyjacielem i ja też za nim tęsknię! Każdego dnia; za nim, za Tosh, za Owenem! Ale nie krzywdzę przy tym ludzi, którzy próbują mi pomóc!

Tym razem to on wziął głęboki wdech, wiedząc, że oboje są zbyt blisko powiedzenia rzeczy, których później będą żałować. Musiał przypomnieć sobie, że Gwen nie mówi żadnych z tych rzeczy, żeby go skrzywdzić. Naprawdę zależało jej, żeby mu pomóc; problem leżał w nim. Ianto często mówił, że piekielnie trudno jest do niego dotrzeć.

— Przepraszam — powiedział cicho, ku własnemu zaskoczeniu.

Gwen również nie wyglądała, jakby się tego spodziewała. Patrzyła na niego przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu, po czym na powrót usiadła i niepewnie złapała go za rękę, którą trzymał na stole. Uścisnął ją z wdzięcznością, mgliście myśląc o tym, że dawniej nie pozwoliłby sobie na taki gest słabości.

— Wiem, że nie jest ci łatwo — powiedziała łagodnie. — Ale nie jesteś w tym sam, skarbie. Moje drzwi zawsze stoją przed tobą otworem. Wiesz, że wysłucham cię, kiedy tylko będziesz tego potrzebował. Nie możesz dusić w sobie tych emocji, to cię zabija, Jack.

— Zmówiłaś się z Martą, prawda?

— Jest twoją lekarką, martwi się o ciebie. Tak samo zresztą jak ja. Wiem, że po tym wszystkim co się stało, żadne z nas nie będzie już takie jak dawniej, ale musimy nauczyć się z tym żyć. Sam mi to kiedyś powiedziałeś, kiedy zaczynałam pracować dla Torchwood.

— Mam wrażenie, że to było milion lat temu — powiedział, wzdychając. — Chyba nawet wtedy w to wierzyłem.

Uśmiechnął się do niej słabo, co ona niepewnie odwzajemniła. Przez chwilę panowała między nimi cisza, którą przerwała Gwen.

— Najbardziej boję się momentu, kiedy Anwen podrośnie i zacznie zadawać pytania — przyznała cicho. — Kim jest kobieta, po której dostała drugie imię? Kim są ludzie ze zdjęć w salonie? Dlaczego są takie dni w roku, kiedy jej mama nie może przestać płakać? Boję się, że kiedy będę musiała jej o tym opowiedzieć, te wszystkie tamy pękną i wróci cały ból.

Nie był pewien czyje załzawione oczy bardziej go dziwią – jego czy Gwen? Odkąd wrócił, kobieta starała się być silna, jakby chciała mu pokazać, że z tym całym bólem można żyć, że nawet można być znów szczęśliwym. Dopiero teraz uderzył w niego fakt, że Gwen też nie jest pewna, jak sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić. Miała rację – ona też straciła swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Może nie ukochanego, ale przecież w tych ostatnich miesiącach ona i Ianto byli bliżej niż kiedykolwiek.

— Wciąż śnią mi się koszmary — powiedział równie cicho co Gwen, nagle czując potrzebę odpłacenia jej się za tę chwilę szczerości. — Widzę ich wszystkich: Tosh, Owena, Ianto, Stevena, nawet Suzie. Zawsze tam są, ale zawsze niedostępni, jakby za szkłem.

— Strasznie za nimi tęsknię — wyszeptała łamiącym się głosem. — Rhys zawsze jest przy mnie, kiedy go potrzebuję, ale on nie rozumie; nie do końca. Po części dlatego tak za tobą tęskniłam. — Uścisnęła mocniej jego rękę. — Bo straciłeś ludzi, którzy znaczyli dla ciebie tyle samo, co dla mnie i tylko ty jesteś w stanie w pełni to zrozumieć.

— Musiałem odejść.

— Teraz to rozumiem — powiedziała przez łzy i dopiero to zdanie pozwoliło mu pojąć, jak bardzo Gwen zmieniła się przez te wszystkie lata.

Dawniej to zdanie nie przeszłoby jej przez usta. Byłaby na niego wściekła, miała pretensje, że zostawił ją samą z jej bólem i żałobą. Teraz miejsce tamtej wrażliwej, lekko samolubnej kobiety zastąpiła dojrzała kobieta i nagle dotarło do niego, że Marta miała rację. Naprawdę nie był w tym sam.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wtedy**

„But everything changes. If I could turn back the years, if you could learn to forgive me then I could learn how to feel. Then we could stay here together." — Staind (Everything changes)

Spodziewał się, że utrata jej zniszczy go w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak serce pęka mu z bólu, jak jego ciało umiera kawałek po kawałku, jak krzyczy aż do utraty głosu. Ale teraz już jej nie było. Umarła i Ianto był zaskoczony, bo spodziewał się czegoś więcej. Bólu odbierającego zmysły, nocnych koszmarów, nieschnącego potoku łez. Zamiast tego nie czuł kompletnie nic. Bolało tylko, kiedy patrzył na jej zakrwawione, powykręcane nienaturalnie ciało. Potem jakimś cudem – za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jakim – znalazł się w swoim mieszkaniu i przestał czuć cokolwiek.

Siedział na czarnej, skórzanej kanapie w swoim doszczętnie zniszczonym garniturze tak długo, aż za oknem zaczęło robić się jasno. Łzy już dawno przestały płynąć z jego oczu i policzki miał suche, choć czuł na nich zaschniętą krew. Jakaś jego część była świadoma, że powinien coś czuć – cokolwiek. Jej krew pokrywała niemal każdy cal jego skóry, lecz nie robiło to już na nim wrażenia. Mógł jedynie wpatrywać się w wahadło starego, drewnianego zegara, który ona kiedyś kupiła w jakimś cudacznym sklepie z antykami za kosmiczną cenę. Z ich dwójki to ona znała się na sztuce, miała wyrafinowany gust, a on z przyjemnością pozwalał jej się w tym spełniać. To przecież nie tak, że Torchwood Jeden nie płaciło im wystarczająco.

Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak długo nie ruszał się z kanapy, choć biorąc pod uwagę, że nie wiedział nawet, jak się na niej znalazł, nie było to dziwne. W pewnym momencie jednak poczuł wibracje wydobywające się z komórki, którą wciąż miał w kieszeni spodni od garnituru. Sięgnął po nią i zauważył z obojętnością, że jego dłoń drży. Nie zaskoczyło go to. Po upadku londyńskiego Torchwood przez wiele tygodni nie mógł się pozbyć drżenia rąk i strachu przed każdym głośniejszym dźwiękiem. Do tej pory przerażał go dźwięk kroków Jacka na metalowej podłodze w pewnym fragmencie Centrum – za bardzo przypominał dźwięk _ich_ kroków.

Spojrzał na wyświetlacz i zobaczył, że osobą, która próbuje się do niego dodzwonić jest Rhiannon. Dziwne, zwykle ich kontakt ograniczał się do wysyłania sobie kartek świątecznych, ewentualnych spotkań u mamy na obiedzie. Jego więź z siostrą trudno byłoby nazwać konwencjonalną i jeśli teraz dzwoniła do niego, to coś musiało się stać. Bo nie sądził, by siedział na kanapie wystarczająco długo, by doczekać świąt.

— Rhiannon? — odezwał się głosem wciąż zachrypniętym od krzyków, jakie wydobywały się z jego gardła, kiedy Jack odrywał go od ciała Lisy.

— Wujek Ianto?

— Mica? — zapytał, z zaskoczeniem słysząc głos swojej czteroletniej siostrzenicy, która jakimś cudem musiała dobrać się do telefonu swojej matki i wybrać numer wujka, którego imię pamiętała tylko cudem. — Coś się stało?

— Mama i tata się pokłócili — powiedziała albo bardzo płaczliwie, albo bardzo niewyraźnie; Ianto nigdy nie był zbyt dobry z dziećmi, więc trudno mu było stwierdzić. — Mama jest smutna. Mozes psyjechać?

Och. No cóż, to była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej by się spodziewał, zwłaszcza, że bez wątpienia była cała masa ludzi, z którymi Rhiannon była bliżej niż z nim. Bóg raczył wiedzieć, dlaczego Mica wybrała akurat jego numer, o ile nie zrobiła tego przez przypadek.

Przez moment wyobraził sobie minę Jacka, który pojawia się w jego domu z retconem tylko po to, by go nie zastać i to wystarczyło, by podjąć decyzję. Nie mógł ryzykować, że mężczyzna pojawi się w domu jego siostry, blisko jej dzieci.

Otworzył usta, by przedstawić swojej siostrzenicy jakąś kiepską wymówkę, która dla małej i tak nie miałaby większego znaczenia, kiedy w tle rozległ się głos Rhiannon.

— Mica! Co ja ci mówiłam o braniu mojego telefonu bez pozwolenia?!

— Chciałam polozmawiać z wujkiem — odparła cicho dziewczynka.

— Och, na Boga, zadzwoniłaś do Ianto? Daj mi ten telefon! Ianto?

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał, mając wrażenie, że powinien czuć się urażony tonem siostry, lecz jednocześnie nie czując kompletnie nic.

— Tak, oczywiście — powiedziała zbywająco. — Wybacz, nie mam pojęcia, czemu do ciebie zadzwoniła. Wie, że nie wolno jej dotykać mojej komórki.

— Powiedziała, że pokłóciłaś się z Johnnym — odparł niepewnie. — Jestem teraz zajęty, ale może...

— Och, a kiedy nie jesteś? — zapytała ironicznie.

— Może powinnaś zadzwonić do mamy? — dokończył, nie przejmując się jej uwagą.

— To nic wielkiego, nie będę jej niepokoić. Posłuchaj, Ianto, miło, że się troszczysz i chętnie bym porozmawiała, ale muszę zawieźć dzieciaki do szkoły.

— Rozumiem — odpowiedział szybko, kiedy tylko zorientował się, że Rhiannon nie ma ochoty na jego złote rady. — W takim razie do usłyszenia. Pozdrów dzieciaki.

Odłożył telefon na stolik, podniósł się na nogi i przeszedł do łazienki. Powoli zdjął z siebie garnitur, pozwalając przy tym, by każda część jego garderoby opadła niedbale na ziemię. Dopiero pod prysznicem pozwolił sobie na łzy, jednak czuł się jeszcze gorzej, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że płacze z ulgi. Ulgi, że cały ten koszmar dobiegł końca.

Kochał Lisę, ale były dni, kiedy tak trudno było dalej walczyć. Wymuszanie uśmiechów, grzeczne kiwanie głową, nawet obsługa ekspresu przychodziła z trudem. Im dłużej to wszystko trwało, tym częściej nachodziły go czarne myśli. Przy Lisie jednak musiał być silny; opowiadać jej z entuzjazmem, jak będzie wyglądać ich życie, kiedy już wyzdrowieje.

Musiał przy tym odpowiednio dobrze grać, bo kto jak kto, ale Lisa niemal zawsze potrafiła powiedzieć, kiedy kłamie – nawet wtedy, przykuta do metalowego panelu konwersji. Nawet wtedy, kiedy ból wydzierał z jej gardła najokrutniejsze krzyki, nawet wtedy potrafiła złapać go za rękę i ze łzami w oczach powiedzieć, żeby przestał pieprzyć i powiedział jej prawdę.

Przy zespole nie musiał się tak bardzo starać. Wystarczyła kawa i odpowiednio częste odpowiedzi na flirty Jacka, a wszyscy byli w stanie zupełnie zapomnieć o jego obecności – w tym również Jack. Zdarzały się momenty, kiedy starszy mężczyzna się przed nim otwierał i przez krótki moment traktował jak przyjaciela, jednak takie chwile nigdy nie trwały długo i wkrótce Ianto znów stawał się częścią wyposażenia. A później Jack zatrudnił Gwen i nawet te ulotne momenty poszły w niepamięć.

Zakręcił wodę i wyszedł z kabiny. Celowo przeciągał każdą swoją czynność, wiedząc, że ostatecznie pozostanie mu wrócić do wpatrywania się w ścianę i bezmyślnego czekania na wiadomość od Jacka. Owinięty w ręcznik przeszedł do sypialni i na oślep wyjął z szafy pierwsze lepsze ubranie. Kilka minut później znów skończył na kanapie, tym razem trzymając w dłoniach kubek gorącej kawy. Miał właśnie sięgnąć po telefon, który zostawił na stoliku, kiedy coś przykuło jego uwagę. Mała, żółta karteczka przylepiona do blatu stolika, podobna do tych, na których zostawiał Jackowi wiadomości na temat papierkowej roboty.

Chyba nie powinien być zaskoczony, że Kapitanowi jakimś cudem udało się wejść do jego domu niezauważonym i zostawić wiadomość na karteczce samoprzylepnej, jakby użycie w tym celu zwykłej kartki było zbyt wielkim wysiłkiem.

Jej treść go zdziwiła, lecz nie miał siły rozwodzić się nad decyzją Kapitana. Powinien był się domyślić, że mężczyzna będzie chciał zaakcentować swoją wyższość moralną nad Torchwood Jeden i nie właduje mu kulki w głowę, jak zrobiłby to londyński instytut. _Pieprzony potwór_.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na kartkę i zastanowił się, czy wiadomość powinna go martwić.

 _Tydzień zawieszenia; później zobaczymy. Nie każ mi tego żałować._

 _CJH_

Westchnął i odłożył ją na stolik. Być może wciąż był w szoku i dlatego miał problemy z czuciem czegokolwiek? Być może ból i wstyd miały dopiero nadejść? Tak było po bitwie, załamał się w najmniej spodziewanym momencie, długo po tym jak wyciągnął Lisę z ruin. Myśl o Lisie wywołała delikatne ukłucie bólu, jakby stłumione przez niewidoczną warstwę ochronną. Nie chciał teraz o tym myśleć.

Przez chwilę rozważał wybranie numeru matki, lecz szybko odrzucił tę myśl. Kobieta była jedyną osobą, której nigdy nie był w stanie okłamać. Natychmiast domyśliłaby się, że coś jest nie tak, a Ianto nie chciał jej wciągać w cały ten syf związany z Torchwood.

Odłożył kawę na stolik, nagle tracąc na nią ochotę. Przeszedł do sypialni i zwinął się pod kołdrą, mając nadzieję, że wycieńczenie pozwoli mu zaznać choć odrobiny odpoczynku, co oczywiście się nie wydarzyło.

Jego sen zaczął się zupełnie niewinnie; znów siedział w mieszkaniu Lisy, robiąc z siebie kompletnego głupka, próbując jej powiedzieć, że chyba się w niej zakochał, podczas gdy ona przyglądała mu się z coraz większym rozbawieniem. Ale zupełnie nagle Lisa zniknęła, a on nie był już w jej znajomym mieszkaniu, które z czasem stało się jego drugim domem.

Wołał ją, próbował szukać w napierającej ciemności, ale odpowiadały mu tylko wystrzały, krzyki Jacka i skrzek dinozaura, aż w końcu wszystko to zaczęło zlewać się w całość, co ostatecznie wyrwało go ze snu.

Wygrzebał się z łóżka, jednocześnie zerkając na elektroniczny budzik na szafce nocnej. Nie spał zbyt długo, ale za oknem zdążyło już zrobić się ciemno. Powrót do snu nie wchodził w grę, przynajmniej dopóki nie udałoby mu się uspokoić.

— Herbata — mruknął sam do siebie, czując się jakby znów był pięcioletnim chłopcem. Po rozwodzie rodziców zaczął miewać koszmary senne, a najlepszym lekarstwem na późniejsze przerażenie zawsze okazywała się filiżanka gorącej słodkiej herbaty, którą każdej nocy przyrządzała mu cierpliwie jego wyrwana ze snu mama.

Nastawił wodę w czajniku, wyjął kubek z szafki, lecz kiedy otworzył drzwi od lodówki, uderzył w niego fakt, że wczoraj był dzień zakupów, których z oczywistego powodu nie zrobił, a teraz jego lodówka świeciła pustką. Dla pewności przeszukał półki wzorkiem drugi raz, lecz nic to nie dało – mleko, którego potrzebował, nie zmaterializowało się znikąd. Nie myśląc wiele, chwycił portfel oraz klucze i opuścił mieszkanie.

* * *

Na początku myślał, że obudził go wyjątkowo paskudny ból głowy, który właściwie nie był niczym zaskakującym, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, ile wypił poprzedniej nocy. Szybko jednak uzmysłowił sobie, że tym, co wyrwało go ze snu, było stanowcze pukanie do drzwi.

Tłumiąc jęk, wstał z kanapy, do której tylko cudem dotarł wczoraj w nocy. Bolało go dosłownie wszystko: plecy, szyja, głowa, żebra... Pewnie byłby w stanie wymienić jeszcze kilka rzeczy, lecz pukanie ponowiło się, tym razem bardziej nachalnie.

Dotarł do drzwi, po drodze spoglądając w lustro, które było świadectwem tego, że wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak się czuł.

Nie był do końca zaskoczony na widok Jacka. Spodziewał się tej wizyty, choć może nie tak szybko. Mężczyzna też nie wyglądał najlepiej, choć pewnie wciąż lepiej niż on sam. Brakowało w nim jego naturalnej energii, którą zazwyczaj był w stanie zarazić całe pomieszczenie. Gdyby Ianto nie wiedział lepiej, powiedziałby wręcz, że Kapitan wygląda niepewnie, lecz miesiące pracy z mężczyzną nauczyły go, że ten nie uznaje tego słowa w swoim słowniku.

— Mogę wejść? — zapytał bez śladu wściekłości, którą emanował podczas ich ostatniej konfrontacji.

Przepuścił go w drzwiach i przeszedł do kuchni, automatycznie zaczynając przygotowywać kawę.

— Przyszedłem sprawdzić, jak się czujesz — powiedział, jakby starając się zagłuszyć niezręczną cieszę, która w opinii Ianto była najlepszą rzeczą, jaka mogła się teraz między nimi wydarzyć.

Nie odpowiedział, ale nie wydawało się to konieczne. Jack bez wątpienia doszedł już do własnych, zapewne słusznych wniosków, a Ianto nie miał zamiaru dłużej udawać. Kapitan mógł sobie myśleć, co tylko chciał – nic go to nie obchodziło. Nie było już Lisy, którą musiał chronić; na szali leżało tylko jego życie, które w tym momencie nie wydawało się taką cenną sprawą.

— Może weźmiesz prysznic, a ja zamówię coś do jedzenia? — zaproponował swobodnie Jack, kiedy Ianto wręczył mu kubek z kawą, zupełnie jakby zaledwie dwa dni wcześniej nie trzymał pistoletu przy jego głowie.

Zacisnął zęby, by nie powiedzieć czegoś, czego mógłby później żałować, choć narastająca frustracja zdawała się niemal równie dokuczliwa, co ból głowy. Wciąż było za wcześnie, by mógł być gotowy zmierzyć się z człowiekiem, który nie tylko zabił jego dziewczynę, ale który zrobił to w tak bezduszny, znacznie bardziej brutalny sposób, niż było to konieczne.

Skinął sztywno głową, podświadomie trzymając się nadziei, że Kapitan jednak zmieni zdanie i kiedy Ianto wyjdzie z łazienki, zastanie puste mieszkanie. Oczywiście nie miał tyle szczęścia i trochę ponad pół godziny później siedzieli razem przy stole kuchennym w niezręcznej ciszy, czekając na zamówione jedzenie.

— Więc... — zaczął Jack, ale najwyraźniej nie miał pojęcia, jak skończyć to zdanie.

— Więc... — powtórzył bezmyślnie Ianto, unikając spojrzenia starszego mężczyzny. — Co się teraz stanie?

Kapitan skrzywił się, ale najwyraźniej już od jakiegoś czasu był przygotowany na to pytanie.

— Tak jak mówiłem, na razie tydzień zawieszenia.

— A później? — zapytał ostro.

— A później pozbierasz się do kupy i wrócisz do pracy — odpowiedział podobnym tonem Jack, lecz po chwili jego wyraz twarzy nieco złagodniał. — Nauczysz się na nowo nam zaufać, a my spróbujemy cię poznać i będziemy szanować twoją pracę. To nie będzie łatwe ani dla ciebie, ani dla mnie, ale aktualnie nie widzę żadnej alternatywy.

Ianto prychnął.

— Jest jeszcze retcon, prawda? Albo może lepiej kula?

— To nie jest opcja — odparł stanowczo mężczyzna i zacisnął zęby.

Ianto czuł, że uderzył w czułe miejsce, ale jakoś nie miał siły się tym przejąć. Być może zranił uczucia Jacka, zdradzając jego zaufanie, ale jego ból był niczym w porównaniu z bólem, jaki czuł on sam, kiedy Kapitan postanowił wpakować połowę magazynku w to, co zostało z jego słodkiej Lisy.

— Och, zabawne — warknął ironicznie — bo mam wrażenie, że zaledwie dwa dni temu całkiem poważnie pan to rozważał, _sir_.

— Dwa dni temu zostałem postawiony przed faktem, że ukryłeś w piwnicy cybermana, który stanowił zagrożenie nie tylko dla mojego zespołu, ale dla całej cholernej planety, więc wybacz, że nie zareagowałem dokładnie tak, jakbyś tego oczekiwał! — odpowiedział podniesionym głosem, a na jego twarzy malowała się narastająca frustracja. — Słuchaj, Ianto, nie przyszedłem tutaj, żeby się z tobą kłócić, okej?

— No cóż, to w takim razie wszystko zmienia — parsknął.

— Wiem, że nawaliłem — powiedział, rzucając mu piorunujące spojrzenie. — Ale ty wcale nie jesteś święty.

— Jeśli oczekujesz przeprosin, to możesz spieprzać — syknął i sam poczuł się zaskoczony tym, ile satysfakcji dały mu te słowa.

— Och, nie jestem aż tak naiwny — odparł, uśmiechając się ponuro. — Nie doczekam się od ciebie przeprosin, tak samo jak ty nie doczekasz się ich ode mnie. Obaj zrobiliśmy to, co uważaliśmy za słuszne. Teraz musimy zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami. Ty do końca życia będziesz żył z faktem, że dwie niewinne osoby umarły z twojego powodu. Ja muszę zmierzyć się z tym, co ci zrobiłem tamtej nocy.

Tym razem to Ianto się uśmiechnął.

— Nie zrobił pan nic, czego bym po panu nie oczekiwał. Właśnie dlatego trzymałem ją w tajemnicy. Bo wiedziałem, do czego jest pan zdolny. Chyba nie powinienem mieć tego panu za złe, ostatecznie wiedziałem, że nie będę mógł liczyć na współczucie z pana strony.

— I to chyba czyni to jeszcze gorszym. — Jack westchnął i wyglądało na to, że zupełnie nagle uleciała z niego cała złość. — Jesteście moim pierwszym zespołem, ale nie pierwszymi ludźmi, na których lojalność nie potrafiłem zasłużyć. Najpierw Suzie, teraz ty i tyle osób przed wami. To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim Owen i Gwen też zobaczą we mnie potwora. Tosh może zająć to więcej czasu, ale i ona prędzej czy później to rozgryzie. Powinienem już dawno się już do tego przyzwyczaić, ale jakimś cudem każdy rok spędzony na tej planecie coraz bardziej uświadamia mi, że nigdy nie będę człowiekiem, z którego on mógłby być dumny...

Jack zamilkł, jakby nagle uświadomił sobie, że powiedział za dużo. Spojrzał przelotnie na młodszego mężczyznę, po czym wstał, by odstawić pusty kubek po kawie do zlewu. Ianto wpatrywał się w niego w milczeniu. Nie był pewien, co powinien myśleć. Chciał być wściekły na mężczyznę, tak jak był zaledwie kilka chwil wcześniej, jednak coś w jego opuszczonych ramionach i tym przypadkowym momencie szczerości sprawiło, że nie był dłużej w stanie koncentrować całego swojego gniewu na Kapitanie.

Otworzył usta, wbrew sobie chcąc zapytać, kogo miał na myśli Jack, jednak mężczyzna go uprzedził.

— Powinienem już iść — powiedział dziwnie niepewnym tonem, który kompletnie do niego nie pasował. — Jedzenie będzie za kilka minut. Zjedz moją porcję, dobrze ci to zrobi. Zajrzę do ciebie jutro — dodał po chwili wahania, ale nie brzmiał zbyt przekonująco i Ianto był pewien, że mówi to tylko z grzeczności.

Był więc zaskoczony, kiedy następnego dnia nie dostał SMSa z żadną kiepską wymówką. Zamiast tego późnym wieczorem otworzył drzwi i został przywitany widokiem Jacka trzymającego pudełko pizzy. Nigdy nie przyznał się do tego głośno, ale później często zdarzało mu się myśleć, że to w tym momencie po raz pierwszy poczuł, że być może pewnego dnia będzie w stanie wybaczyć mężczyźnie.


End file.
